Hollow
by Butcher's Bird
Summary: One shot“…a hollow is a mass of raging instincts…”Warning: LimeSome adult languagePairings: Ichigo and Rukia


** I just made a few corrections, no major changes. Oh, and thanks to all of those who have reviewed thus far. – 06.16.07 **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, those rights belong to Tite Kubo.**_

_**Hollow**_

Rukia's breath puffed against his neck in a small gasp as he slammed her into the wall, one hand held her thigh high against his hip, while the other cradled the back of her head, his fingers tangled in the dark locks, tugging while he ground his hips into hers.

"I-Ichigo!" she gasped.

He turned his face into her neck, biting and licking and suckling, all his movements seemed to be desperate, clutching at her as if she may disappear if he didn't hold her tightly. He drove every thought from her head, until it was just him and her, just his hot mouth on her skin, his fingers digging into her flesh, and his hips gyrating into hers.

She threw back her head, knocking her skull into the plaster, when he gripped her breast with a large, warm, calloused hand that massaged and tugged, and then his mouth covered her. Warm, wet, heat encased over her bra-clad breast, sucking and licking, she moaned.

"I-Ichigo!" she cried out, digging her fingers into his bright hair, tugging desperately at him. He needed to slow down, this was all too fast. He was going too fast and she was loosing herself to the burning inferno of pleasure that he was stirring and feeding. "Ichigo, s-stop!"

The boy shuddered, he freed her breast from his mouth, and his burning eyes looked up to her, the gyrations of his hips never stopped. "_Mine!_" he snarled, his eyes flickered between gold and dark amber; black streaked the white of his eyes. "_Mine!_"

"…_a hollow is a mass of raging instincts…_"

A strangled cry escaped her throat, his fingers had delved past her uniform skirt and pressed hard against her clitoris, rubbing the suddenly rough material of her cotton panties. "O-oh! Ichig-go!"

Sharp teeth, fangs, nipped at her chin, his tongue follow after soothing the sting. "_Mine_," he was calmer, his voice softer, still rough, his touch lighter but still robbing her of thought, of breath. "_Say it, bitch_."

Rukia keened low in her throat, her eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling as his finger pressed the damp material into her, slowly pulling it out, and then again inside of her. She gasped and fought for breath, all of it escaping in loud exhales and soft moans. She couldn't think, she couldn't speak, only feel and keen.

"_Say it, say you're mine_," he hissed in her ear, his tongue licked the rim.

"Ichigo," she moaned.

"_Say it_!" Two fingers drove deep.

"Yes! Gods, yes, Ichigo, yours, always yours," she cried out, her head pressed against his shoulder as she convulsed around his intruding fingers.

"Good."

Rukia shivered as his fingers slowly slid out of her, he lightly massaged her clitoris, dragged them through the wiry curls, before he pulled them out from under her skirt and she watched, languor settling over her body, as his tongue curled around them, cleaning them with all the fussiness of a cat as he let her slide down the wall till she was standing shakily on her feet. His irises still flickered between the colors, the black still streaked the white of his eyes. His hollow was on the surface.

Was it fighting him?

Would it win?

"…_a hollow is a mass of raging instincts…_"

Her fingers lightly touched his cheek.

No, Ichigo's will was indomitable; his hollow would never take control of him as it had before.

She dragged her fingers down his cheek, over his thin, panting lips, his jaw, and the corded neck. His hand caught hers, his fingers threaded through hers; the other straightened her shirt and then rested on the back of her neck.

"Ichigo?"

He smiled weakly, the black was all but gone from his eyes, and his irises were a pure amber. "Sorry," he murmured, "If I scared you. I shouldn't have lost control like that."

"You moron," she mumbled as she yanked head down so that she could kiss the side of his mouth and then buried her face in his chest. "You didn't scare me."

"Rukia…"

"Shut up." She sighed and then punched his chest. "I swear to god, if all of that was about what happened earlier…"

Ichigo pushed her back from him a little ways and scowled down at her. "That guy was all over you!" he growled. "You're mine, damn it!"

"He was not all over me, Ichigo," she snapped. "Getting jealous over a little thing, I can't believe you."

Ichigo tensed as if he was going to protest but then he sighed and instead she was crushed against his chest. "You shouldn't have let him touch you."

"It was my shoulder and it was only once," she said dryly.

"Yeah, well, he shouldn't have touched you," he said lamely as he turned to lean against the wall, his head tilted back so he was staring – most likely scowling – up at the ceiling.

"You are a moron," she grumbled.

He shrugged.

"You scared the piss out of him."

"Good."

Rukia thumped his chest with her fist. "That was mean."

He shrugged.

She sighed. "Remind me again, why am I marrying you?"

"Because you love me and I had to ask Byakuya permission to marry you," he said, his tone said that he was remembering the encounter and then he shuddered. "You're brother is a scary shit."

**Tell me what you think.**

**Sephora.**

**06.05.07**


End file.
